Noone Understands Me, Not Even My Father
by dorkofyourdreams
Summary: Now that Layna has successfully capture both Link and Zelda, she has been in put in a disguise that no simple magic can undo. What will she do? Help them or betray her father? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

My father is Ganondorf. Don't act all surprised now, he used to go out before he became evil. He had a social life. Who am I kidding, he was always evil! Well, he just was never good at it until I came along. You see, I'm the brains of ever operation he puts into action. You could say I'm evil too. But, I have a good heart. All I want to do is make my father proud of me. Love me. But he pays more attention to his enemies, Link and Zelda to even notice me. Now I've never met them or seen them before. Correction: I've seen Zelda before. All I know is my father hates them. So I must hate them.

My name is Layna. I was named after my mother. My mother's gone now, ever since… what happened. I know that she would love me. I have to admit, I am actually a very sweet person. I like to dress up pretty. The only thing on me that is not ladylike is my sword. My father gave it to me to… use on prisoners if it pleased me. I am glad to say that I have never used it. But I just wish that I had some friends.

"Lana!" I sighed. My father was calling me. He calls me "Lana". He thinks it sounds more devious. I like "Layna" just fine.

"Coming father!" I called. I ran to his study. I stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath. I smoothed my dress and put my hand on the hilt of my sword. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Yes, father?"

"Lana, darling. I need a plan. I need to kidnap Link and Zelda. You must have an idea in that sharp head of yours?"

"Yes father, I will get started on it right now." He gestured toward his desk and I sat. He laid out a map and a piece of paper in front of me. I closed my eyes and brain stormed. I thought of what I knew about Link. I knew about his horse, fairy, sword… That was it! Kidnap his fairy! I started scribbling plans and arrows on the map. Within thirty minutes, it was complete.

GANONDORF'S POV 

Lana was furiously scribbling on the paper and on the map. As I looked closer I saw that it was one of her most elaborate plans ever. As she finished the last paragraph with a flourish I was delighted. I had the most evil scheme making daughter in the world!

If only she had been a boy. Then I would have been proud of her. But she was born a girl. Bad enough she looks like her mother. Ridiculous deep purple eyes and straight black hair. She is the splitting image of her mother. At least she had my evil brains.

"Done father." She said. She stood and gestured for me to sit and look at the plan.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I cried. It was perfect. I would finally crush Link and Zelda. Or, I would have my perfect daughter in Zelda. I would crush Link. And maybe Lana. Then I could go on to rule Hyrule. I would have the perfect kingdom. Link and Lana gone. My plan is perfect…

LAYNA'S POV

I beamed. Father loved my plan! Maybe, just maybe he was… No, I would know if he was proud of me.

"You can go now, Lana. Go feed the prisoners or something." I nodded. I practically skipped out of his study. I silently shut the door. I ran and skipped and hummed to myself all the way to the kitchen.

I knocked on the little door and the window opened.

"Here you go, Layna. Remember that they go in order of cells. And the prisoners like it when you tell them exactly what they're getting."

"Ok, thank you." I took the tray and walked to the prisoners. I went through the wooden door. I went up to the first cell. A man looked up. He had a straggly grey beard. His head was bald. I shuddered as I saw that my father didn't feed prisoners much. I could see his ribs sticking out of his stomach. I opened the little door in the cell door and slid the tray in.

"Regular," I said. The man looked up.

"Thank you, kind girl." I smiled. I don't know why, but when I do stuff like this, it makes me happy.

"You're welcome," I said. I went to the next cell. Someone was in the corner. I couldn't see exactly who, but I saw someone was in the corner.

"Vegetarian." I slid in the tray. I continued to do this until all the food was given. I then left the people. I went to my favourite room in the whole castle.

It was the Crystal Room. It's just beautiful. The walls and floors and carved out of a huge crystal. The furniture is crystal, everything's crystal. When it's morning and the sun rises, the whole room glitters and throws rainbows everywhere. It's so beautiful it takes my breath away.

The sun set it just as beautiful too. That was what I was waiting for. While I looked out the window, I felt peace. Just a very content feeling. Like nothing was wrong and never would be. I really hoped that father would kill Link and Zelda. It would make him so happy. Maybe even proud of me. The thought of my father on one knee with his arms held out for me brought tears to my eyes. I could picture him saying, "Come here my dear Layna! I am so proud of you!" Then I would run into his arms and we would hug. And he'd say, "I love you, Layna." And I'd say, "I love you too, father." Because even though you might hate Ganondorf, I can't. He's my father, loving him is like a reflex.

I held my breath. The sun was going down. Rainbows flashed all around me. Everywhere I looked it sparkled. I smiled and laughed. I love this room! I imagined me and a handsome gentleman in this room. I pretended to talk with him and accept his dance. I danced and danced until the sun was completely down. I sighed. Maybe, just maybe, my father was proud of me. In his own little way. Just the thought of it lifted my spirits higher and then I knew what it was like to be an optimist.


	2. Chapter 2

GANONDORF'S POV 

I peeked around the corner and saw them. All three. Zelda, Link, and his fairy… Whose name escapes me…? Lavi? Davi? Doesn't matter.

There were a ton of ReDeads with me. I had also put a spell over them to make them invincible against light arrows. The cursed things. I silently walked over to Lana. She unbuckled her belt with her sword. I almost felt a stab of worry for her. This sword was the only thing that I knew was protecting her. But I convinced myself that as long as Link, Zelda, and that fairy didn't know who she was, she would be fine. Her job was to lead them to the "kidnapper" of the fairy. A.K.A., me.

Lana unsheathed her sword. She them made slits in her clothes. She rubbed dirt and mud into them, they started to look like she'd been graveling for a long time. She took her sword and started cutting herself. Little cuts here and there, some bigger ones, some smaller ones. She let the blood soak into her clothes. She then handed her sword to me.

"Good luck, my daughter."

"Thank you father. I will complete my mission." I nodded to her. I assembled the ReDeads so they would follow Lana. I told them that if necessary, protect Zelda at all cost. If they could, protect Lana too. I told them just to kill Link. I turned to Lana. I remembered her mother, Layna. I closed my eyes. I saw her. She was beautiful. The beautiful, Hylian woman I loved.

Here was Lana, who was part Hylian. She didn't have the Gerudo dark, tan skin. She looked purely Hylian. Nothing about her looked Gerudo. That is, except her round ears. She doesn't have pointed ones like Zelda. It made me ashamed that I wanted Zelda as my daughter, but that didn't last long. I looked forward to having my daughter, Zelda. And having Link gone.

I unsheathed my sword. I nodded to the ReDeads. They formed a group behind me. I ran out to see Link and the Fairy and Zelda. He looked surprised and angry. Let the games begin.

LAYNA'S POV

I watched my father leave. I was so nervous for him. From what I knew, Link was a very good swordsman. I waited for maybe an hour before I crept up to a bush and looked out. Link was on his knees with his head in his hands. Zelda, beautiful Zelda, was on the ground with her arms around her legs. She was staring at the fire. Navi was nowhere in sight. I knew it was time to move. I prepared myself to act. For I needed to make sure they went to the castle.

LINK'S POV 

I couldn't believe I had failed. My fairy, my partner. Sure, she got annoying sometimes, but she was my annoying fairy. I had failed to protect her form Ganondorf. I looked up to the sky. They sky was orange. Twilight. I looked to the forest. It was there he came out of.

As I looked closer, I saw something come out. I quickly grabbed my sword and shield and got ready. But as I study the thing, I found that it was a… girl? Her dress was dirty and blood-stained. She was stumbling along the field. She didn't seem to have any emotion. It was like her brain was on "walk" mode. I put my sword and shield on the ground and ran to the person. She had straight jet black hair. Her eyes were an amazing shade of purple.

She looked up at me. Her lips were dry and cracked. She opened her mouth.

"S-so many r-re-d-deads… I c-couldn't prot-tect myself…" her voice was crackily. But I could tell that if she wasn't basically dehydrated it would be a wonderful voice. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the camp Zelda and I had made. I set the girl down and went to a pack.

Zelda glanced up. Her eyes followed my every move as I grabbed one of my bottles that I had randomly filled with spring water. I brought it over to the girl. I lifted up her head and gently poured a little bit of the water into her mouth. I continued until the bottle was empty. The girl was asleep.

Zelda stood up and went over to me. She tilted her head to the side, looking like she was deciding something.

"Who is she, Link?"

"I don't know. But she was attacked ReDeads, so she can't be evil. Anyone on Ganondorf's side can control them."

"Oh, Link. Look at the poor girl. She must have lost a lot of blood."

"I think she did. We better let her sleep now, though. Then we can go with our plan to go find Ganondorf." Zelda nodded. I picked the girl up again and lay her on a blanket. Zelda went and lay on another one. I took the first watch. I still felt ashamed about Navi. How could I let that happen?

LAYNA'S POV

My eyes fluttered open. I stared up at the sky. It was dark. Grey, it would rain soon. I sat up. I looked around me. Everyone was sleeping except for Zelda. She had her back turned to me. I looked at Link. He was pretty nice. I mean, he helped me, a total stranger! Then there was Zelda.

She was the most beautiful girl ever. She made me feel so insecure. I just hope she doesn't recognize me from when… I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memory. Too much pain then, too much pain now.

"So, you're awake?" She asked. I was stunned. How did she know that?

"Y-yes." She turned to me.

"What is your name?" I knew that I couldn't say my real name. I wracked my brain for ideas. I decided maybe to use my father's name for me.

"It's… Layna. And yours?" I tried to sound innocent and scared. She smiled at me.

"My name's Zelda. That over there," she pointed to Link. "Is Link. We should probably wake him up. Usually… Um, Navi woke him up." I was surprised she would mention it to me. I knew how to start the plan.

"Navi… who is she? Why isn't she here?"

"Navi was Link's fairy. We had a camp here when all of a sudden Ganondorf and a whole army of ReDeads come out of nowhere. Link and I tried to fight, but Ganondorf didn't get us, he got Navi. Link is crushed about it. That's why we need to find Ganondorf."

"G-ganondorf?"

"Yes, Ganondorf. Have you heard of him?"

"He-he did this to me." I gestured to the blood and tears on my dress everywhere.

"He did? Why, poor you! I can't imagine facing Ganondorf. He's so scary, powerful, and kind of ugly. Well, more like the ugliest man I have ever seen!" she laughed. I tensed up. She was talking about my father! But I had to laugh along.

"Ha ha, yeah. But when he's angry, he's really angry…" Zelda nodded in agreement. I had to admit, besides the whole making fun of my father thing, she's ok. Link stirred.

I pretended to be surprised and everything. I pretended to be scared. Even though I hate both of them with a fiery passion. Well, I don't, but I'm working on it. The closest thing is I might hate Zelda. But that's different, she's making fun of father!

Suddenly, I felt slight pressure on my shoulders, and I was taken up into the air. I screamed because I'm deathly scared of heights. I peeked up and I saw I being carried by a Kargaroc! Did I also mention I have a fear of these too? I looked the ground and screamed harder. I felt the pressure on my shoulders go away. I started to fall. The Kargaroc fell faster than me. I started to freak out. This is my worst nightmare. I started to call for father.

"Father! Father help me!" But no one came. I realized how high up I was. As I looked down, I had maybe thirty more metres to go. I closed my eyes. I stopped screaming. I got ready to die.

"I'm sorry father, I failed." I whispered. I counted down the metres. I looked down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four… I felt myself hold my hands out, to catch myself. As I hit the ground I… Wait a minute, I didn't hit the ground. I felt something holding me. I opened my eyes and saw Link. He had an anxious look on his face.

"Um, thanks for saving me… again…" I said. Link smiled and set me down on my feet.

"You're welcome. Now, should Zelda and I accompany you anywhere?"

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you both of you." Link nodded and we both walked back to the camp. Zelda looked worried.

"Oh my goodness, Lana! Are you ok?" I smiled. Zelda is so caring about other people. I love that about her… I mean I hate that about her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks again, Link. I owe you."

"I might just take you up on that offer." He said with a smile.

"Ok, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes, Layna?" asked Zelda.

"The reason I was attacked by Ganondorf was… I used to be one of his prisoners. Ever since I was a child. I needed to be free, so I ran away. He noticed and chased after me. I tried to run, but… I know that both of you are crushed by your fairy being stolen, so I can lead you to him."

"Y-you can? You would risk being imprisoned again for us?" Asked Link. He was amazed.

"Yes. I need to repay both of you. I would feel like I was cheating both of you if I didn't show you." I never knew I could be such a good liar.

"Thank you, Layna. You will help us get Navi back." Zelda was so happy. She was practically glowing. I smiled back and nodded.

"Well, where is it Layna?" asked Link.

"You see that little speck of sparkly white right there in the mountains?" Link nodded.

"That is it. Well, one of the rooms at least. We should start going now. It is a long trip"

"All right, let's get packing." Said Link. We packed up everything. We put the big stuff on Epona. Link went on Epona and Zelda went up after him. We realized there wasn't enough room for me. Link started to get off the horse

"No! Its ok Link, I can walk. Please, get back on the horse." Link nodded and got back on Epona. I started walking in front. I would lead and they would follow. I liked this idea. Well, I lead them to the forest where I was earlier that day. All along the way, I climb through trees and bushes and vines. I found out I am not cut out for that type of stuff. But I will act tough! I will not give up.


	3. Chapter 3

LINK'S POV 

Everything was going well. Layna didn't even seem to be struggling at all. She didn't seem that paranoid either. She was brave. I was just so grateful to her. I mean, she's risking her freedom for Navi.

It seems like we're staying on the path in this forest. This is where Ganondorf came from. I almost have to be suspicious about Layna, it's almost like she's excited to get back. Or she's excited that we'll get Ganondorf back.

"We should rest now until morning." She said. We went looking for a nice place to camp. After not too long, we found a nice spot in a clearing in the forest. Lana sat on the ground. She looked really tired. Zelda got off Epona and soon after so I. Zelda and I started to unpack things we needed. After Lana was rested she helped too. She started collecting firewood. After a bit she got a nice big fire going.

"I'm going to start cooking… Something…" said Zelda. I chuckled because we hardly had any good food. Then I saw a small deer running in the forest a couple kilometres away. I unpacked my bow and my arrows. I also brought my slingshot.

"Hey, Layna." She looked up.

"Yes?"

"Wanna help me hunt a deer?"

"Um… Sure?" I laughed. I handed her the slingshot.

"Hey, why don't I get a bow and arrows?"

"Because it takes years of hard work to perfect the skill." I and she went deeper in the woods. I had my sword and shield with me, just in case. We then saw it. It was drinking from a little spring. I got an arrow ready. She saw was what I was doing and went to get her slingshot ready. I smiled. She was really getting into this. I just needed a clear shot, and… I let the arrow go. It seemed to take forever for it to get there. It hit the deer, right where I wanted it. I stalked the deer, to make sure it was dead. When I got there, it was right there. I pulled the arrow out and put it back in my quiver. I slung the deer over my shoulder.

"You got him!" cried Layna. I chuckled. She was so excited. She was practically leaping to me.

"Have you never hunted a deer before?" I asked.

"No… Does it taste good?" I had to laugh.

"You mean you've never had deer before?" I said.

"No. Remember that I've been in a prison for my whole life where I get basically burnt food that sticks to the pot when you cook soup." She seemed kind of angry.

"Aah, don't get angry with me now, Layna." I whined.

"Ok, I'll forgive you." I looked to her face. I had to admit she was really pretty. I've never seen purple eyes before, but on her they looked amazing. Her smile was genuine. She caught me looking at her, looked away, and blushed. I thought it was really cute. You can really tell when she blushes because her skin is so pale. She's a very sweet girl. I have to admit that, now I might be developing feelings for her. Zelda will be so thrilled. She's always nagging me to find someone and settle down. Lana seems the girl that wouldn't want to settle down. I don't want to settle down. Maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way…

LAYNA'S POV 

"Ok, I'll forgive you." I said. I hadn't meant to be so rude. I know he was just teasing me. I caught him staring intently at my face. I felt my cheeks burn. Quickly I looked away. I then looked to his face. He's got a nice face. Its kind, safe. His eyes are a deep colour of blue. Kind of like the ocean.

"Layna?" I looked away and my cheeks burned.

"Yes Link?"

"Where are you from?" I sighed. I would have to give the answer of where my mother lived.

"I am from Kakariko Village." I knew my mother was from there. I self-consciously put my hand to my ears. I felt the round edge. I stared at Link's pointed ears, and I blushed yet again. I wonder what Link would think of my ears. I let my hand go to my side. Better not to tell him. I don't want him to think I'm _human._ But if I tell him I'm part Gerudo, that just wouldn't end well. Unless he thought my mother was Gerudo… No, I just should hide my ears from both him and Zelda. It would be better that way.

"Kakariko… That's a very nice town. After all this is over, would you like to go back?" asked Link.

"No. I want adventure. I want to see Hyrule and all the lands before it. I couldn't settle down now, there's too much I want to see and do." That was true. It came right from my heart. This is actually the first time I've been out of the castle in Hyrule. You have no idea how it feels to see your country. I would also like to see the desert. But I don't push my luck.

When I looked up to Link, he was smiling. He looked like he was also thinking intently too.

"What are you thinking about Link?" I asked. I really was wondering.

"How proud Zelda's going to be with this big deer to cook tonight." He smirked.

"Proud of us or you? Cause I totally helped. I had my slingshot ready and everything!" I said. I said it so it sounded like I was mad.

"Proud of us. Of course I couldn't do it without Lana and her mighty slingshot." Me and Link looked at each other seriously. I couldn't hold it in anymore. We both just started laughing really hard.

After we were done, I smiled at Link. He smiled back. We started walking back, because it was starting to get dark. Zelda was really proud of us and she had a big laugh about the "Lana and her mighty slingshot" bit. We had a good meal. It was the best food I'd had in ages. It was then I felt a pang of home sickness. I just ignored it and convinced myself that I was safe. I had Link and Zelda and a whole army of ReDeads at my disposal. I would be safe. When we went to bed, I fell asleep right away. I smiled all the way through.

GANONDORF'S POV 

I waited. That was all I did as I waited for Lana. I knew it would take a while, she would draw out the journey. I could feel my impatience boil and boil. I prepared for every possible situation. Every possible weapon Link could get his hands on I was prepared for. I had huge armies of my toughest men. I had the whole castle cleaned. I wanted Link to see my castle. To see I was tougher than him.

I couldn't wait to make his life miserable. Couldn't wait to have the daughter of my dreams. I rubbed my hands together. Yes, I would have Zelda for my heir, and then Hyrule! I would be king, conquering all the realms. All the country. All the world!


	4. Chapter 4

LINK'S POV

I opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around. Zelda was the last person keeping watch. I saw she had touched my arm. Her eyes pleaded that she could sleep. I nodded. _Thank you._ She mouthed to me. I stood up and went to the other side of the fire where I could see both Zelda's and Lana's sleeping figures.

I gazed at Layna. It had been a couple of weeks since we had left, and I just kept feeling this _feeling_ toward her. I think I love her. I love it when we hunt together. Layna says that we will arrive at the castle in around a week or so. I can't wait to get back Navi. And fight Ganondorf. But I'm worried. Usually, Navi helps me with figuring out what to do. I guess I have Lana, but I don't want to risk her. I heard some talking. I snapped my head to Zelda and Lana.

I crept to Layna and I saw her lips moving. She seemed to be whimpering, scared.

"Father, father. Why? Mother… Don't leave me… I don't want this… I just want you to be proud of me… Link…" Yes, yes? I wanted to ask her.

"I feel…" she stirred and changed her position. She shivered. I pulled her blanket over to her shoulders. I kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well, my dear Layna." I whispered in her ear. I went back over to my spot in front of the fire. Didn't seem long until Layna woke up and then sat up. She looked at me. I looked up into the sky and saw the sun just starting to rise. I looked back at her. I nodded.

Layna sighed and stood up. She went over to Epona and grabbed her slingshot. She grabbed my bow and quiver. She handed them to me while tucking her slingshot into her belt. We both them went deep in the forest to hunt.

I wanted to ask her what had been wrong in the night. What did she feel towards me? I decided not to chance it. Maybe there's something embarrassing she doesn't want me to know. Understandable.

She was stalking in the forest behind me. We didn't dare speak until we had caught something. I saw something move. It was a rabbit. I thought that would be nice and small so I decided to catch it. I turned around and nodded to Lana. She went into position, slingshot in hand. I strung my bow, she prepared her slingshot. I was just about to shoot the arrow when…

LAYNA'S POV 

I hadn't had a very good sleep at all. I dreamt about my father and my mother and Link… I know that I am a failure at this mission. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with the target! I really hope Link doesn't find out.

So we went hunting together again. It's at this time when I get the feeling the most. I guess it's called "love". I just want to have a burning hatred for Link, not an amazing love for him. I'm always afraid I'll do something stupid. I saw Link tense. He turned around and nodded to me. I went into position. I prepared my slingshot.

I felt a hand go over my mouth. I screamed and then I was stuffed into a bag. I screamed my hardest. I felt like I was being tossed around. My hands were tied behind my back. I kept on screaming until I felt something hard hit my head. Then everything was gone.

LINK'S POV

I heard Layna scream. I turned around and some a figure in a black coat stuff her in a bag. I dropped my bow and drew my sword, wanting to fight this thing. It was gone in a blink. I ran over to where it was, when I saw something it had left on the ground. I knelt to the ground and picked it up. It was a simple piece of paper. It said,

_I have the girl. Meet_ _me at Castle Town. I'll be in the bar. I'm the one wearing black. The girl will come to no harm if you pay my price._

The note was not signed. I decided to consult Zelda about it. We needed Lana. I needed Lana, not only for catching Ganondorf. I was in love with her. I couldn't let her go.

LAYNA'S POV

When I woke up, I was in a room. As I looked around, I realized that I was in a pure black, circular room. A figure stood up from a chair. I saw his hands, they were pure black.

"You're awake, Layna Dragmire." I frowned. I knew that voice.

"How do you know my name?" The figure pulled back their black hood. I gasped. Standing in front of me was the one person I was afraid of most.

"Surprised to see me, Layna? Why don't you greet me?" He asked. I saw him. Dark Link. I was basically his creator. I had the idea, thought it was a good one. It hadn't been. Dark Link was in my nightmares, I was so afraid of him.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Dark Link smiled.

"Well, let's just say I want Ganondorf gone."

"Well, I am not with my father right now. I was with Link the Hero of Time and Princess Zelda." Dark Link blinked.

"Are you against your own father now?" Dark Link looked concerned, but happy. I always found it hard to read him.

"No, I am carrying out his plan."

"Well, better get dressed, . We shall be meeting someone with a ransom for you."

"Who?"

"Well, whoever found the note! I guess Link should be the one to come. I hope he brings his Giant's Wallet. Full, of course. I also hope Zelda brings hers. That should be a good price. 2 000 Rupees, I like it." Dark Link smirked.

"That is, if he comes for you." I grew angry. How dare he say that! I tried to lunge at him, but I realized I was all chained up. I simply glared at him. Dark Link snapped his fingers, and the door opened. A woman walked in.

"Prepare Layna to go." He said. The woman nodded. Dark Link left the room.

"Why do you listen to him?" I asked. The woman looked up at me.

"Because I am in love with him. Please don't ask why, he's a good person. He loves me too; he's turned away from Ganon." The woman seemed to be pleading with me.

"Why are you pleading with me? I believe you." The woman looked up to me and smiled. She had a key and unlocked the chains. She handed me some clothes and I went behind a screen and changed. When you came out you let her put the chains back on.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Diana." The woman looked up at me. She had dark almost black hair. Her eyes were Indigo. She almost looked a lot like me. Which meant she looked like my mother. Tears blocked my eyes.

"Are you all right?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing, just recalled a bad memory." Diana nodded.

"Well, you look ready. I promise that he won't hurt you." I smiled at her. She led me out of the room and into the hallway. She took me to a door. We both went through it. We were on a street. I knew this place. We were in Castle Town. There I saw Dark Link. Diana led me to him.

"Thank you, Diana." I looked around the street. When they thought I wasn't looking, Dark Link kissed Diana. When they parted she blushed a bit. I looked back and coughed. They quickly darted away from each other. Dark Link took a length of extra chain and led me to the bar.

He brought us to the very back of the bar. He ordered me to sit. I sat and after Dark Link did. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. I waited for a while. The bar filled with more and more people. I was worried. What if Link didn't come? I felt chained. I was chained. A woman came over to us.

"You two have been sitting here for a while, can I get you anything?" I shook my head. Dark Link nodded.

"Bring me water." His voice sounded rough and ragged. The woman nodded and went away. She came back and set the water down. Dark Link handed her a yellow rupee. The woman went away. I looked around the bar. I saw a very tall man point over to around where Dark Link and I were. I saw the crowd breaking. There I saw two people. One male who looked around 17, and one female who looked around 16. The male I realized, was Link. The female was… Zelda? I hardly recognized her. Link and Zelda sat at the table. Dark Link looked up. His hood on his cloak blocked his face.

"So, you have finally come." Dark Link said in his rough voice. Link nodded.

"Well, for the girl you must pay the price I say." I was afraid. Link looked to me, then back to Dark Link.

"Meet me at Lake Hylia tonight at nightfall. Have your sword and shield. Bring no one." With that Dark Link stood up and grabbed me and took off. I never realized how fast he was.

He knocked me out again. I was getting seriously annoyed. Why did he have to knock me out? It gives me a migraine. When I eventually woke up, I looked around where I was. I panicked. I was on a small ledge just above the waterfall. Any simple move and I could fall. It was night-time, I could see that. I could hear the waterfall. I tried to move, but I was chained up.

Since I couldn't do anything, I was forced to think. I thought about how I would never see father again. I've never heard those three words from him. Then I remembered Link. I loved him. I could never tell him I loved him. It made me cry to think that. Oh, my dear Link. I will never see you again.

In this time I also realized there was a rope tied around my waist. It was holding me from falling, but it was a small rope. I was even more scared. I cried. I must've cried for hours because after a bit I heard some talking.

"You haven't brought the price I want."

"If you just give me time I can give it to you."

"Hmmm… Well, it's between 2 000 Rupees or the destruction of Ganondorf."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl used to come up with all his schemes when she was there." I heard some mumbling.

"Well, I think I'd like the destruction of Ganondorf."

"Wait!-"I looked up and saw Dark Link with a sword. With one swing he cut the rope and I felt myself falling. When I saw the river getting closer and closer, I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

LINK'S POV

"Wait!-"I cried. I just needed time. But I was too late; he cut the rope that held Lana. She screamed as the person disappeared. I quickly tied the left over bit of rope on my waist and jumped down. I finally reached her and I held her waist with one of my arms. Her screaming stopped. I held put my thumb and index finger in my mouth and whistled.

Two Zoras came out of the water. They lifted up their arms I steadily lowered Lana. I let her fall about a metre and then the Zoras caught her. I cut the rope that was around my waist and fell into the lake. The Zoras handed Lana to me. I carried her out of the lake and onto the shore. She was shaking.

"Layna, are you ok?" I asked. She opened her eyes.

"Link?" I smiled.

"Yes, I'm here." She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Link, I…"

LAYNA'S POV

I knew that I needed to tell him how I felt. I had to admit it, I wasn't evil. I was in love with Link, I was friends with Zelda. Nothing could tear this apart.

LINK'S POV 

I wondered Lana wanted to say. She looked nervous. Maybe, just maybe, I should tell her how I feel. I need to take this chance. I love her, no one else.

"Layna," I said. I put my forehead onto hers.

LAYNA'S POV 

My breath caught in my throat. I had never been this close to Link before. I closed my eyes and then I slowly changed my position. I tilted my head slightly and so did Link. Very, very slowly, we leaned in more. Finally, our lips touched. I felt an explosion of warmth in my body. I forgot about everything, I only focused on Link. Nothing mattered anymore. Everything was perfect.

LINK'S POV 

I couldn't believe it. Layna felt the same way! She loved me too. Everything was great. I saved her, and she loves me. She doesn't want to settle down, neither do I. When we both finally pulled away, she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Layna, I love you." Her eyes grew wide. I chuckled.

"Link, so do I." I saw her cheeks turn red and she quickly looked away.

"Well, we better get back to Zelda."

"Yes, we are so close to the castle." I nod. I cut all the chains and ropes off of her. She stood up. We both walked to Epona. She got on first and I got on behind her. It felt good to have my arms around her. It felt safe.

LAYNA'S POV 

Even with my heart racing a mile a minute, I managed to fall asleep. I knew that Link wouldn't let me fall, and that relaxed me. When I was asleep, I had a dream. In it I was carrying a sword; it was pure black with some silver writing on the blade. I was wearing a beautiful dress with a ton of blood on it. All around me it looked like there were pieces of mirror. A figure was before me, with a glowing sword. There were clangs of our swords against each other, but then I stabbed the figure. It fell, and I saw who it was. It was Link. I turned around and ran into my father's arms.

"Oh, Layna. I am so proud of you. I love you." I silently looked back at Link's body. I caught a glimpse of a face in one of the shards of mirror.

It was not a usual face. It was cut up, scarred. Blood flowed down from it, their eyes were gold. They had a sick, twisted smile on their face. It dawned on me who it was. It was me.

I let out a scream that churned my stomach. My head was dizzy. It was piercing. My whole body burned. I had a sick feeling of pleasure. I was happy I had killed. I loved the feeling of someone else's blood on myself. I was crazy. I was in that state of almost awake, but not quite. I felt a cooling spot on my cheek. My whole body seemed to calm. I heard a voice.

"Layna, Layna. Wake up. Lana?" I knew the voice. I broke through the state and quickly sat up. I looked around. It was night. I heard some rustling, and then Link was by my side.

"Layna, I woke up to hear you screaming. What-what is wrong?" I looked at his face. I was shaken up completely.

"Link," I said, tears coming down my face. I reached out and hugged Link's waist. Link's arms came protectively around me.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me, please."

"I won't. Now sleep Layna, sleep." I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Link's arms.

When I woke, I felt someone's hand stroking my hair. I glanced up to see Link. He smiled when he saw I was awake. I smiled back. I reached up and kissed him. I couldn't get used to the _whoosh!_ Feeling that comes over me. Then I remembered why I was in his arms. Tears automatically flooded to my eyes. Link's face turned to sympathy.

"Please tell me what's wrong. What happened?" I swallowed and began to speak.

"Well, while I was sleeping last night, I had a dream." Link nodded. "In this dream, I saw myself in this beautiful ball gown covered in blood. Splotches, not tears. It wasn't my blood. I had a sword, it was black with some silver writing on the blade. All around me were pieces of mirror. I was fighting a figure. I couldn't see who it was. They wielded a glowing sword. I stabbed them and then slumped to the floor, dead. Link, it was you."

"Was that what scared you?" Link asked.

"No, it got worse. I got this feeling of triumph. I looked back at you and saw a face in one of the pieces of mirror. The face was ugly, full of scars and fresh wounds. Their eyes were gold. The face had a sick, evil, twisted smile. Then, I realized who it was. It was me. I had a hot burn feeling come over my whole body. I felt happy. I loved the feeling of murdering someone. I loved being covered in someone else's blood. Then I felt a cool feeling on my cheek. It calmed me down. Then I broke through and I woke up. And there you were." By the time I was done, fresh tears were already springing up. Link looked to be deep in thought.

"That is… terrifying."

"Terrifying doesn't even begin to explain it." I was shaking.

"I'm sure it was just a nightmare, Lana. It'll be ok." I nodded but was still sceptical.

"We should reach the castle today." I said. Link nodded. I heard a slight rustling noise and I saw it was Zelda beginning to wake up. I quickly stood up away from Link, my cheeks growing red. I grabbed my clothes(which were a pair of Zelda's) and went to wake her up. She groaned.

"Zelda, wake up!" I sighed. "Please? I need to go to the river and I don't want to go alone and I don't really want Link going with me." I whispered. Her eyes opened suddenly and she got up and grabbed her clothes in a flash.

"We're going to the river, Link. Okay?" He nodded. Zelda and I walked the short way to the river. We quickly stripped down and went into the water.

"So, I see you and Link are…" started Zelda. My cheeks turned bright red. I slowly nodded. When I looked up, she was smiling. "Good! I've always bugged Link to finally find a girl." I blushed.

We finished washing ourselves and then we put our clothes back on and we walked back to the camp. Link was lying on the ground, staring at the sky. He glanced over at us when he heard us coming.

"So, what's the plan, Lana?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, but I'd equip yourselves as much as you can." I reached for my slingshot and I tucked it into my belt. I also reached for an extra dagger we had around. Zelda grabbed her bow and light arrows. Link sheathed his sword and put his shield on his back.

We prepared potion, faeries, and anything else useful. I felt a stab of pain because I was going to hurt Link and Zelda. Then I remembered. What if my father would be proud of me? Link got on Epona and I went to walk when Zelda grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't Layna, you deserve a break."

"I'm fine walking. I actually like it." Link shook his head.

"Layna, you're too sacrificing."

"I like it that way." So I led the way while Link and Zelda rode behind me. It took a while, but finally we got to the mountain. We climbed up until we got to a wall. Link and Zelda got off Epona, but I held up my hand.

"I must go first." I said.

"What? No, you can't." said Zelda, fear in her voice.

"I can and I must. Please." I said looking at the two of them.

Link stepped forward. He cupped my face and kissed me softly.

"Come back to me safe, Layna." He whispered. He then brushed the hair out of me eyes. Then he felt my ears. My breath caught in my throat.

"Layna-"

"I should go." I said, interrupting him. I started to walk up the steep hill.

Link's POV

I was afraid and worried. What if Lana died? And her ears… Her face was so Hylian… She couldn't be human… I felt horrible. I was judging her before I even knew the truth. Ten minutes later I heard something I didn't want to hear. Her blood-curdling scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: this part is kind of dramatic. To the point where it might even be cheesy, but I'm not changing it. Just telling you that I am aware this is a tad bit dramatic..**

_A tad?_

**I know, I know. A LOT dramatic. Better?**

_Yes._

**Alright, onto the next part!**

Layna's POV

I stared at myself in my mirror in my own bedroom. My father had changed me. My skin was dark tan, eyes golden yellow, hair fiery red. I was gerudo now. I couldn't do anything about it. My sword was on my hip. Zelda and Link were in the dungeons. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. My father came in.

"Ellie, I am going to let you take Zelda and Link to my throne room, since your plan worked."

"Thank you, Father." He's also using a fake name for me because he thinks that Link not knowing where Layna is will kill him even more than knowing that she betrayed him. So I am now the Gerudo Ellie.

I looked at myself once more in the mirror before leaving my room behind my father. I parted with him when I went down the cold, stone stairway. I went into the dark, dungeon. I went to the two cells.

"Please, don't kill us. Please tell us where Layna is." I stared at Zelda.

"I'm sorry, I can't control what my father does. And I don't know." I managed to choke out. I opened her cell and tied the rope around her hands. Then I went to Link's cell. I managed to drag him out. He wasn't the same Link I knew.

His eyes were blank and face expressionless. I felt the pain I had caused him. I tried to distract myself with tying his hands with the rope. I grabbed the front end and pulled. They followed. I pulled back all my emotion into the deepest depths of my mind.

When we got to the throne room, I gave the end of the rope to one of the guards. Zelda grabbed my arm. I glanced over to my father, who had on a _what are you waiting for? Punish her!_ Kind of look. I quickly unsheathed my sword and took a swing at her arm. I skimmed her skin. Bright red seeped through her sleeve.

Emotion took over me. My sword, once unused, not has the blood of my friend on it. I could feel a film of tears covering my eyes. I just shook my head, and stood beside my father. I stared at Link and Zelda. Zelda was crying; Link was staring blankly at the floor. I looked at my hand, the blood had dripped onto my arm. I quickly fled the room.

By the time I was in the Chrystal room, I was crying. I went to the fountain in the middle of it, and washed the blood off my hands. Then I washed my sword. I went to leave the room, but saw that I had tainted the water slightly pink. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I wished my mom was here.

Link's POV 

I looked up when I heard Zelda crying. The girl, who I think is named Ellie, had slashed her arm. I looked up to Ellie, and saw shock and shame in her eyes. I looked back down to the ground. I felt an ache in my heart. My dear Layna, where did you go?

Layna's POV

I'd heard that Link had been sent back to the dungeons by one of the servants. I wanted to talk with father about what he was going to do to them. I got to the door when I heard some murmuring. I leaned in and listened.

"Zelda dear, just give it a chance."

"How could you want this? To your own daughter?"

"How can you defend her? She hurt you!"

"Just to make you proud. I could see it in her eyes. Do you even love her?"

"She was a mistake. I was supposed to kill her, not her mother." I heard my father start to sob.

"Tell me." Zelda's voice was breaking. My father took a deep breath.

"I met her when I and some Gerudo women raided Castle Town. We married, and I wanted an heir. So she had one. She didn't tell me for a long time that the baby was a girl. I didn't want a girl! I wanted a man!" My father's voice was angry now. Tears stung my eyes. I looked down and saw that I had gripped my sword very hard. Bright red blood covered my hands and sword once again.

I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I ran through the castle not knowing where I was going. I didn't realize where I was until I tripped. I looked up and saw I was in front of the throne room once again. I heard sobbing, so I looked inside. Zelda and Link were sitting on the floor, all by themselves in the room. I took a deep breath and walked in. Zelda looked up, so did Link. Zelda gasped at the sight of my blood-covered hands.

"Ellie! What happened to you?" Her face was full of worry.

"She's alive." I simply stated. It killed me to see Link like this. He needed hope.

"You mean-?" Link asked. I was shocked. I hadn't heard him speak since… well a long time. I slowly nodded. Relief flooded his entire face. The colour flashed back to his cheeks, and his blue eyes full of hope. "What? How? When? Where?" He asked breathlessly.

I looked up at him from the floor. I slowly shook my head.

"I don't know. All I know is that she is alive." Link's eyes were brimming with new light and hope. I longed for his touch, but I knew he wouldn't believe me if I told him. All I wanted was for him and Zelda to be happy. Now they are.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about now updating in a REALLY long time, guys. I've been busy with school and exams but summer's coming soon so I promise I'll update like crazy(it's also promised to you in my profile) okay, this is turning into a longer thing than I expected, so, I guess I'm done!

It's been two months since I told Link and Zelda. They've been brainstorming ideas. My father's been slowly capturing different towns, cities, and areas of Hyrule. With Link and Zelda out of the way, he'll have a much better chance. I received a letter from Dark Link too.

In it he said that he would lead an attack on the castle someday, and that he would kill my father. My thoughts would wander back to Diana, and the love they shared.

"Ellie," my thoughts snapped back to reality.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We've come up with the plan to-"I held up my hand. I'd heard something. Zelda and Link gave me questioning looks. In a split second, I heard a battle cry. I quickly ran away from the dungeon, up to the throne room.

My father was pacing, looking very angry.

"Father, what's happening?"

"Ellie, Dark Link has brought Hylian soldiers to attack us." I gasped.

"What are we going to do?"

"Fight, of course. Now's your time to use your sword for the second time." I stopped breathing. I couldn't do that. I was half Hylian! How could I kill them? Before I could respond, I heard loud footsteps. The soldiers were in the castle.

What I did was a blur; all I remember was trying to figure out what to do. After two hours or so, the castle was in ruins. Fire engulfed so much of the castle. All the prisoners had escaped and were trying to escape.

I was frantically trying to find my father when I saw him and Zelda in the middle of a burning circle in the throne room.

"Father!" I cried. I ran over. Before I could get there, I saw my father blink away with Zelda. I was so shocked and hurt that I hardly heard Link cry, "Ellie!" I looked up and saw the ceiling collapse. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes. The sky was blue. I was in a field full of flowers and grass. I saw nothing but the field. I decided to walk. I walked for a while until I saw three people. One was a slightly older version of Link. The other one was an older version of me, all black hair and purple eyes. The next one was a child. She had long black hair and one blue and one purple eye. I ran to them. When Link saw me he tensed up and went into a defensive stance in front of the woman and child. He drew his sword.

A voice came from the sky. "You are nothing. You failed your mission. Well, your true love will kill you once he founds out you lied to him." It was the voice of my father. Link took a step forward to me. He leapd forward and stabbed me in the stomach. I cried out in pain.

I fell backwards. Instead of hitting the ground, I fell through. The flowers fell with me. While I fell, I was in complete darkness and I was not aware of anything. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I didn't even feel the impact as I fell into an ocean. I stared up at the sky. It was a dark, navy blue. Stars dotted it.

As I floated on the water, time seemed to stop. I felt so much. I felt anxious and calm, hot and cold, fast and slow.

I felt myself sinking. I could do nothing; it was like I was paralyzed.

Water rushed into my lungs. I was slipping away. Then I remembered Link. I couldn't' just leave him. I gathered the energy and burst through the water.

My eyes burst open. My forehead was sweating. I looked around me. I was in a bedroom. My breathing was fast; I couldn't catch my breath. The soft sound of an ocarina filled the room.

"Breathe in through your nose, out with your mouth." I looked around. A green hat was peeking above the bed. Link.

"L-link?" I stuttered. "Where am I? How did I get here?" Link stood up and sat on the bed.

"You're in Kakariko Village. I brought you here. You were in a coma for a month. In that time, I learned that Layna is definitely alive."

I could see his eyes; he was happy. I was so happy. He was still in love with me! But then I remembered he loved Layna. Not Ellie.

I was also stunned because of time. How could it have been that long?

"Who told you this?"

"Ganondorf." Father was toying with him. Technically, she definitely was still alive.

"Will you search for her?" I hoped he'd say no.

"Yes, I will. I must find her." His eyes shone. I felt wounded. How could I compete with myself? I tried to move from the bed, but Link pushed me back in.

"Oh no you don't. You have to stay."

"What do you mean?"

"The doctor said to stay one week after you woke up." I sighed. This would be a long week.

So I stayed the week. It was long and boring. Link in that time taught me how to play the ocarina. I wasn't especially good at it.

When the week was over, I put on some clothes that were on my bed. I had forgotten my Gerudo disguise still worked. I looked in the mirror and I missed my old self. My hair was still flaming red, eyes still golden-yellow, and skin still deeply tanned. My clothes looked like a girl version of what Link was wearing. It was then that I saw my sword also on the bed. Even though, I hated the thought of using it, I felt safe with it around. So I bucked the belt on my hips and I sheathed my sword. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Link walked in.

"So, what do you want to do? With your life, I mean." I shrugged. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I figure I'll help you try to find Ganondorf and Zelda, and then maybe go to the Gerudo desert. Not like I want to stay in one place, but what am I gonna do? I don't really belong anywhere."

"What do you mean, Ellie?"

"My father has his dream and Zelda, even though she doesn't want it, you've got your love Layna, and I have no one. I just… Sorry, I'm ranting. "Link stepped forward.

"Ellie, I know that you are very important. You gave me hope when I was down. And someday I know, you'll find your love, and you'll be happy." I forced a smile.

"Thanks, Link. Well, do you know where we're starting?"

"Yeah, actually. I found out she's supposed to be trapped in Death Mountain."

"Allright, so we'll start preparing to go today, right?"

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, two chapters in one day! Aren't you all proud of me?

And so Link and I went off the Death Mountain. I won't explain all the details, but it was all a trick. So we went to Zora's Domain, this big snowy mountain, even Ordon village. But they were all tricks. I don't know why I stayed with Link, but I didn't want to be apart from him. But he talked about Layna so much, I grew angry and bitter. After the Lost Woods, I grew fed up.

"Just because Layna wasn't here, doesn't mean she isn't anywhere else. Ellie, we have to find her. Ellie? Ellie! Are you even listening to me?" I was so angry and sad I exploded at him.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Please… Just take me to the Gerudo desert." I was sobbing.

"Is anything wrong?"

"It's NOTHING! Just take me there." And so we spent a bit of time getting there, but we eventually did. As we entered the village, Link was acknowledged by many of the people. We were going to see Nabooru, another one of my failed plans.

As we got closer, I could see her. She was a stunningly gorgeous Gerudo woman. She was in some sort of a temple.

"Nabooru." Stated Link. She turned around.

"I welcome you, Hero of Time." Her face was warm. Then she looked to me. "Who is your guest?" She asked. Then she fell to the ground. "_She comes to the town bearing green of the hero, she comes to protect from the one who was chosen, she comes to find where her path went wrong, she with a mask of the magic long forgotten."_ She stood up again. "_The hero of time won't take off mask, but will be an ignorant fool. He's met her before, he really should know, but he won't until she says. Then he will unite with the love of his dreams and they will fight as one." _She looked back up to me and Link. She ran over to me.

"You are covered and shielded in dark magic. And you are the one in the prophesy!" She touched my cheek with her hand.

"I'm not the one in your prophesy, you have the wrong person."

"_She will fight to the death of either selves, but she will defeat with not any help. _You will fight Ganondorf, and…" Nabooru suddenly looked sad. "Little one, you shall die." I looked at her, searching for some sort of comedy in her face, but there was none.

She had been whispering to me, so Link wouldn't hear.

"Uh, Nabooru? Ellie?" Nabooru turned to Link.

"Yes, hero?"

"Could I stay here? I mean, while Ellie gets used to things?" She smiled a warm smile.

"Of course, child."

And so, Link stayed with me. I don't' know why, but he didn't dare mention Layna in front of me. Nabooru always was analyzing me, and seeing what dark magic was on me. She said it would be a very difficult process to remove it. It had been about a month, when a messenger from my father came.

The messenger said that he was coming, and that he would take Nabooru's power. Nabooru was not worried, she believed that I would save them. It was around a week later, when we saw a large fire in the distance of the desert. My father was coming soon. It was also that day when Dark Link came to the camp. His face was blank, like Link's had been. He asked to speak to me and Link.

When we met him, his face was shocked when he looked at me. He looked like he was going to ask who I was when gave him a "please don't say it" look. He seemed to understand. Then he spoke to us.

"I would like to fight for you against Ganon and his army."

"What is your reason?" Dark Link looked to me. He knew that I was really Layna somehow.

"He captured Diana. I don't want her to die." I slowly nodded my head.

"How can we trust you? How can I trust you? You kidnapped Layna."

"Link," I whispered. He looked to me. "I need to talk to you." He nodded. We walked a little ways from Dark Link.

"Yes, Ellie?" I felt a sharp pang when he called me Ellie, but didn't say anything.

"His reason is true."

"But how-"

"Just trust me. He loves Diana as much as you love Layna. He'd do anything for her."

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?"

"Just trust me." He looked in my eyes, searching for an answer but found none. He nodded to me.

"All right Ellie." We both walked back over to him.

"Talk to Nabooru, she will lead you to a tent." Link stated to him. Dark Link nodded and left us. Link turned to me. His jaw was clenched. His eyes were filled with a fiery rage.

"He will betray us, Ellie."

"No, he won't. I told you trust me."

"Well, he is not to be trusted. Like I said, he kidnapped Layna and almost killed her."

"But he loves Diana!"

"How can I know that? How can I know I can even trust you?"

"You can trust me! Why would I work with my father when he's already expressed that he wishes I were dead?"

"You tell me! You tell me why he has Layna!"

"Oh, get over her!" Link looked at me with confusion all over his face.

"What?" He almost whispered.

"You just can't get over her! You need to accept it! She's never coming back! I'm sure she wants to, but she isn't!" Tears were streaming down my face now. I stormed off to my tent, the place I was staying, and stumbled into the bed. I cried silently, for I could never love Link, and Nabooru told me I was going to die.

Though I'd never admit it, I believed her when she said that. I knew that in this battle, I would die. For me it was a scary thought. I'd die without another kiss, another touch from Link. I shivered.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes again, it was dark outside. I was wide awake and I felt I needed a walk. I left my tent, dressed with my sword hanging from my waist. I walked around all the other tents, trying to get to some sort of road, I didn't know where.

I was walking out of the city, when I heard a rustling noise. I stopped and looked around, but saw nothing. I continued. I saw the fire off in the distance. I heard the rustling again. I quickly spun around, trying to see what it was.

A dark figure stood in front of me. I squinted, try to make out who it was. Then the figure took a step forward. I could clearly see now. It was Dark Link.

"Layna?" he asked me. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I hadn't been called that in so long. Tears of joy erupted in my eyes, happy to be called "Layna" one more time. I nodded. "Thank you for forgiving me."

"I know why you want to kill my father." I finally sputtered out.

"Why?"

"He threw you away. He used you and then threw you away, like you were trash. And now he's kidnapped the one person who made you feel emotion like you never had." Dark Link slowly nodded.

"Yes, it is why." He looked up into my face now. "I know what you call me, Dark Link." I suddenly felt ashamed. "She didn't call me that. She called me.. Drake." I looked into his bright, red eyes.

Before, I had seen anger in them, when he kidnapped me. I had seen tender love in them when he looked upon Diana. When I looked a little closer, he didn't look all that like Link at all. There was a strong resemblance, but they were not identical.

"I don't want to die tomorrow." I said. "I know I shouldn't, but I actually do believe Nabooru when she said that in the prophesy, I die." Drake looked sympathetically at me.

"It will be all right, Layna. How about we get a good night's rest and then we fight tomorrow?" I turned my head to the fire in the distance. I nodded my head. He put his arm around my shoulder as he led me to my tent. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger in this chapter. I promise I'll update in the next week or so.

I awoke to the sound of screaming and chaos. I grabbed my sword and rushed out of my tent, buckling on the belt at the same time. The scene that unfolded before my eyes was horrific. The gerudo women were trying to fight the ReDeads, but they just screamed and crushed the women's heads. I saw Link and Drake fighting hard, but there were so many. I quickly unsheathed my sword. I got started right away. I whipped my sword gracefully, here and there. While the creatures fell to the ground. Then I heard a piercing scream and suddenly I was being crushed. I screamed for someone to come, but everyone seemed too busy.

I wriggled out of its grip and then I stabbed it multiple times. I started again in the continuous killing. My heart was thump the whole time. After around two hours, I eyes started to droop. I was so tired… But the creatures were everywhere. I was so tired I just slumped on the ground.

"Ellie!" a voice cried. I looked up and saw Drake. "You're okay, Layna." He said. "Come on, you have to stand up. Your father has entered the battle. Link and I were trying to find you. We need your help." I nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. We then weaved through the battle, while ducking underneath swords and fists. We met with Link while he was hidden behind a rock. About ten feet in front of him was my father.

My father was glowing with bright light. Power was pulsing from him and nothing could touch him.

"Link, how do we defeat him?" I asked. He looked to me, then said in a quiet voice, "A stab wound in the chest would be sufficient. But it would wipe out the stabber and Ganondorf."

"So… is that the only way?" Drake asked.

"I'm afraid it is." Link closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his middle finger and thumb. It was then I started flashbacking so many memories.

_My eyes fluttered open. I stared up at the sky. It was dark. Grey, it would rain soon. I sat up. I looked around me. Everyone was sleeping except for Zelda. She had her back turned to me. I looked at Link. He was pretty nice. I mean, he helped me, a total stranger! Then there was Zelda. _

_ She was the most beautiful girl ever. She made me feel so insecure. I just hope she doesn't recognize me from when… I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memory. Too much pain then, too much pain now._

_ "So, you're awake?" She asked. I was stunned. How did she know that? _

_ "Y-yes." She turned to me._

_ "What is your name?" I knew that I couldn't say my real name. I wracked my brain for ideas. I decided maybe to use my father's name for me._

_ "It's… Lana. And yours?" I tried to sound innocent and scared. She smiled at me._

_ "My name's Zelda. That over there," she pointed to Link. "Is Link. We should probably wake him up."_"

"_Ok, I'll forgive you." I said. I hadn't meant to be so rude. I know he was just teasing me. I caught him staring intently at my face. I felt my cheeks burn. Quickly I looked away. I then looked to his face. He's got a nice face. Its kind, safe. His eyes are a deep colour of blue. Kind of like the ocean. _

_ "Lana?" I looked away and my cheeks burned._

_ "Yes Link?"_

_ "Where are you from?" I sighed. I would have to give the answer of where my mother lived._

_ "I am from Kakariko Village."_

"_You're awake, Layna Dragmire." I frowned. I knew that voice. _

_ "How do you know my name?" The figure pulled back their black hood. I gasped. Standing in front of me was the one person I was afraid of most. _

_ "Surprised to see me, Layna? Why don't you greet me?" He asked. I saw him. Dark Link. I was basically his creator. I had the idea, thought it was a good one. It hadn't been. Dark Link was in my nightmares, I was so afraid of him. _

_ "Why did you kidnap me?" Dark Link smiled. _

_ "Well, let's just say I want Ganondorf gone."_

_My breath caught in my throat. I had never been this close to Link before. I closed my eyes and then I slowly changed my position. I tilted my head slightly and so did Link. Very, very slowly, we leaned in more. Finally, our lips touched. I felt an explosion of warmth in my body._

_I was carrying a sword; it was pure black with some silver writing on the blade._ I_ was wearing a beautiful dress with a ton of blood on it. All around me it looked like there were pieces of mirror. A figure was before me, with a glowing sword. There were clangs of our swords against each other, but then I stabbed the figure. It fell, and I saw who it was. It was Link. I turned around and ran into my father's arms._

_ "Oh, Layna. I am so proud of you. I love you." I silently looked back at Link's body. I caught a glimpse of a face in one of the shards of mirror._

_ It was not a usual face. It was cut up, scarred. Blood flowed down from it, their eyes were gold. They had a sick, twisted smile on their face. It dawned on me who it was. It was me. _

_ I let out a scream that churned my stomach. My head was dizzy. It was piercing. My whole body burned. I had a sick feeling of pleasure. I was happy I had killed. I loved the feeling of someone else's blood on myself. I was crazy. I was in that state of almost awake, but not quite. I felt a cooling spot on my cheek. My whole body seemed to calm. I heard a voice._

_ "Lana, Lana. Wake up. Lana?"_

_ "Come back to me safe, Layna." He whispered. He then brushed the hair out of me eyes. Then he felt my ears. My breath caught in my throat. _

_ "Layna-" _

"_I should go." I said, interrupting him._

So many memories flashed before me. I was Ellie. I slashed Zelda's arm. I tainted the Chrystal Room's water. Drake knew how I was.

I shook my head. I looked to Drake and Link. Then I measured the distance between me and my father. I would be able to get there very quickly. My heart pounded. I touched the handle of my sword. I then quickly stood up and sprinted to my father.

I heard them running after me, but I just ran to my father. "I love you father, but stop it!' I cried. As soon as I was done yelling, my sword pierced him in the chest, and all went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Link's POV

I tried not to let myself be so disappointed when Layna had not been in the Lost Woods, but I couldn't help it. As we walked back, I tried to make Ellie see that Layna had to be alive. She just had to.

"Just because Layna wasn't here, doesn't mean she isn't anywhere else. Ellie, we have to find her. Ellie? Ellie! Are you even listening to me?" I asked her.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Please… Just take me to the Gerudo desert." She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Is anything wrong?"

"It's NOTHING! Just take me there." She exploded at me. I nodded and we started to Gerudo desert. I was very careful with her then on. But after that she seemed to go into a depression. After around a week we arrived at the Gerudo desert. We met with Nabooru in the town. She spoke to Ellie for a while. Then they came back when finished and Ellie looked a little dazed.

Nabooru then told me that Ellie had a veil of dark magic over her, and she is not what she seems. It could be good, or it could be bad. I decided to stay there and protect the town from Ellie if need be. After a while, Dark Link came to the town.

"I would like to fight for you against Ganon and his army." He said.

"What is your reason?" Dark Link looked to Ellie.

"He captured Diana. I don't want her to die." She slowly nodded her head.

"How can we trust you? How can I trust you? You kidnapped Layna." I said. Anger shielding all logic in my brain.

"Link," Ellie whispered. I looked at her. "I need to talk to you." I nodded. We walked a little ways from Dark Link.

"Yes, Ellie?" I saw her flinch, but I didn't care.

"His reason is true."

"But how-"

"Just trust me. He loves Diana as much as you love Layna. He'd do anything for her."

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?"

"Just trust me." I looked in her eyes, searching for an answer but found none. I nodded at her.

"All right Ellie." We both walked back over to him.

"Talk to Nabooru, she will lead you to a tent." I stated to him. Dark Link nodded and left us. I turned to Ellie. My jaw was clenched.

"He will betray us, Ellie."

"No, he won't. I told you trust me."

"Well, he is not to be trusted. Like I said, he kidnapped Layna and almost killed her."

"But he loves Diana!"

"How can I know that? How can I know I can even trust you?"

"You can trust me! Why would I work with my father when he's already expressed that he wishes I were dead?"

"You tell me! You tell me why he has Layna!"

"Oh, get over her!" I looked at me with confusion written all over my face.

"What?" I almost whispered.

"You just can't get over her! You need to accept it! She's never coming back! I'm sure she wants to, but she isn't!" Tears poured down her face, and then she stormed off. I pulled my hands into tight fists as I went to my tent. It was almost dark outside, and I just wanted to sleep.

"What's wrong with you?" Navi asked.

"Nothing." I growled at her.

"Did you get into a fight? With who? Dark Link? Ellie?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I lay down on the ground and pulled the blanket over me. "Go away Navi." I said as she prodded me.

"Fine then." She said as she flew out of the tent, and just as I fell asleep.

I woke up early, so I slipped my weapons on, and left my tent. I walked along, still steaming from my fight with Ellie. I then met up with Dark Link.

"They are coming." He said. I gave him a questioning look.

"Ganondorf! Who else?" he asked. I shrugged. "Get ready. He looks really powerful, we need Ellie to help us." I scowled. I didn't want her to help us. "Are you stupid?" He asked. I looked at him. "Wow, you really are." He then left me. I continued walking.

I froze when I heard battle cries. I turned around to see Ganondorf and his army charging the city. From out of nowhere, the Gerudo soldiers came and started attacking. I spotted Ganondorf and followed him.

I managed to find him and then I hid behind a big rock. I studied him, seeing any sort of weakness. I could see he was very powerful. After pondering and studying for a while, I came to the conclusion that a fatal stab to the chest would finish him… and the stabber. I heard some rustling and saw Dark Link and Ellie coming.

"Link, how do we defeat him?" She asked. I looked to her, then said in a quiet voice, "A stab wound in the chest would be sufficient. But it would wipe out the stabber and Ganondorf."

"So… is that the only way?" Dark Link asked.

"I'm afraid it is." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my middle finger and thumb. Even though I was angry with Ellie, I didn't want her to die. Before I even had a chance to think of other strategies, Dark Link was calling out Ellie's name and running to Ganondorf. I stood up and saw Ellie running with her sword unsheathed. I screamed her name. I saw the sword pierce Ganondorf and a bright light blinded me.

I was thrown to the ground. I stood up again and ran to where Dark Link was. He was on his knees, with Ellie in his arms. When he saw me, he passed her to me.

"Take her to a Great Fairy. If they can't do anything, ask them to take the Dark Magic off of her." He said. Tears threatened to fall down his face, but he held them. I nodded. I whistled for Epona, and she came. I got on with Ellie in front of me. I looked back to Dark Link, who was with a dark haired girl. She was in his arms. He looked so blissfully happy; a pain grew in my chest for Layna.

I concentrated on getting Ellie to the great fairy though. I needed something to keep my mind on things. I got off Epona, with Ellie in my arms. I carried her into the dark cave. I then saw the shallow pool. Fairies were everywhere, and when I was standing in the water, the Great Fairy appeared to me. I lay Ellie in the pool, keeping her head above water.

"Can you help her?" I asked just as the reality of her dying set in. I instantly regretted everything I'd said to her. I looked down to her face, and grew sad. I looked up at the fairy. She slowly shook her head.

"I'm sorry young one… I cannot… But the dark magic that binds her… I can take away…" Her voice was wispy, and almost sounded like wind. I nodded.

"Yes, she would want that." The fairy raised Ellie into the air. Light flowed from her to Ellie, but it was different than Ganondorf's power. It was pure. Ellie was put down, and I saw her face change. I morphed, and I was heartbroken to see who it was.

"LAYNA!" I screamed.

**So, do you know how to get more updates from me? Hmmm… Let me see… It starts with an 'r' and it ends with an 'eview'. Do you get my point? Review or else I won't update!**


	11. Chapter 11

Layna's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, to find myself on a bed. Light shone through a window, and a woman in a hooded cloak sat on a chair to my right.

"Hello?" I asked. The hooded woman looked up. She took her hood off. I gasped. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Hello my Layna."

"Mother?" I asked. Tears off joy sprang from my eyes. She stood up, bent over the bed, and hugged me. Then reality set in. "Wait a minute… Does this mean I'm… dead?"

"No, Layna. Almost, though. That was so brave of you to do that."

"But how-?"

"You were giving up your life for others. You have a choice."

"Which is?"

"For you to get on a boat and live, or to stay here with me and your father."

"Father is here?"

"Well, sort of. He doesn't get a choice."

"Didn't you get a choice? I mean, you gave your life for me." She sighed.

"Yes, I did. But I felt it best if I were gone."

"Oh Mother. If only you could've been in my life. Maybe Father would've been proud of me. Maybe he would've loved me."

"Oh, Layna." She hugged me again.

"I missed you, Mother."

"Now, Layna." She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "You have a choice to make. The boat, or here."

"Here of course! You're here, and Father can't hurt me here!"

"But, you have a reason to live." At that second, I heard my name screamed by a male voice. I gave a questioning look to my mother. She grabbed a bowl of water and put it in front of me. I then looked at the face of Link. Oh, Link. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks shiny from tears. He was cradling my body and soft singing under his breath.

"Link." I said.

"He misses you."

"But… I don't know…" She put her hands on my cheeks.

"Layna… He loves you. You love him. Live Layna, live." I then heard a bell ring throughout the castle. "You don't have much time to decide."

I removed my mother's hands from my face. I looked down to the bowl of water in my lap, and saw tears falling down Link's face while he played his ocarina. I recalled the song, Zelda's Lullaby. I started singing along softly. Suddenly, I wanted to see Link so badly.

"Where are the boats?" I asked my mother.

"Come." She said. I set the water on the table next to the bed and I hopped out of the bed. I followed my mother through the castle. Finally, we went through the town to the docks.

"Good bye, my Layna." I hugged her.

"Goodbye, mother. I love you." I went on the boat and watched my mother.

"I love you Layna! Remember that!" I nodded. The boat started to pull away from the city. A blinding light flashed and everything was black.

I was spinning, out of control in darkness.I felt an impact on the ground, and it hurt. But I heard Link's soft ocarina playing. I started breathing. My breath came out jagged, but I was alive. I opened my eyes into small slits. Link sat there, with his legs crossed on the ground beside me. His eyes were closed, but tears were still falling. I opened my mouth, and my lips(which were dry and cracked) peeled apart.

"Link." I whispered. My voice was quiet and hoarse. He stopped playing, but never opened his eyes. He set his hand down in my reach. I reached out and held it. Suddenly his eyes flew open. "Link." I whispered again.

"Layna!" He cried. He sat me up and embraced me. His arms were strong and holding me up. "Oh, Layna." He was crying hard now. "I am so sorry. I was so stupid not to see…"

"Sh…" I told him. He pulled away from the embrace and started kissing me softly. My forehead, my eyelids, my nose. His arms held me close to him.

"Never leave me again, Layna." He whispered. Soon after my eyes closed while he carried me.

Link's POV

I carried Layna outside of the cave. I felt her head rest on my chest. I looked down to see her fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed her head. I got to Epona and then all three of us raced back to the village.

A woman with Dark Link ran up to us. I handed Layna to them, even though it was hard.

"Oh, Layna. You are okay." Cooed the woman into her ear. Her eyes opened and suddenly her mouth went into a huge grin.

"Diana!" She squealed and they hugged. Dark Link shyly went up behind Diana and looked at Layna.

"Drake!" She cried. She hugged him. I just stood there. I was just going to leave when her eyes opened and they stared at me. _No, please stay. _She mouthed to me. I nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Layna's POV

Link and I were married in the village a week later. A week after that, Link and I had our first fight. I had inherited my father's triforce power. Link didn't know that I really was his daughter.

Link's POV

I was with Layna in the Gerudo village when I found out the truth about her. Suddenly she was lifted up into the sky, and I heard the ancient hylian language saying that she had the triforce.

Her eyes were white and shining with light, and I just stood there, not knowing what to do. A piercing light appeared on her left hand. It was the triforce fused into her.

_The Dark Lord is done,_

_His daughter is next,_

_She will prevail,_

_But leave it all._

_And she will be gone,_

_With the hero of time._

_Her daughter will have_

_The three pieces,_

_And she will triumph _

_To the save the land _

_From the new Dark Lord._

I heard a voice say. It dawned on me. Layna was Ganondorf's daughter. She never told me. I grew angry. Suddenly, she fell to the ground. She was panting. She looked up.

"Link-"she started.

"You didn't tell me." I said in a firm voice.

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"that is an important thing to tell me Layna!"

"Well, maybe I was afraid of what you would think!"

"How?"

"You didn't trust Ellie!"

"That's different!"

"No it isn't!" She then turned around and ran away from me. I sighed and stood there.

Two days later we were still angry at each other. I was sitting on the beach, staring at the sky, when I heard footsteps. It was Layna. She sat on the ground beside me.

"I'm sorry Link for not telling you."

"I'm sorry for picking a fight. I overreacted. Of course you would be afraid of telling me." We then kissed, and everything was good again.

It was that night that it started. I suddenly woke up in the night with hands around my neck. I opened my eyes to see Layna. Her eyes were white, and she was whispering to herself. I took her hands off, and she seemed to growl at me. She lunged, and I rolled out of the way. She grabbed her sword, and I unsheathed mine.

Our swords clanged, until I finally got rid of hers. I then wrapped my arms around her, restraining her.

"Layna, Layna. Stop this." I whispered in her ear until I felt her tense body relax. She was asleep. I didn't know what just happened, so I consulted Nabooru. I knew she would know.

To my distress, the next day Nabooru told me it was most likely Ganondorf controlling her. Night after night, I restrained her. She never knew what was going on. I didn't know whether to tell Layna, or to keep it from her. So we had a meeting including Nabooru, Zelda, Drake, and Diana.

We talked and talked and I was convinced that I wouldn't tell her. Drake wanted me to tell her, but he kept his mouth shut when my mind was made up.

Layna's POV

I was near the village when Drake came to me. I had my arms wrapped around myself, and I was so happy. The thought of what Link and I had done the night before gave me goosebumps, and his arms were always wrapped tight around me when I woke up.

Drake's face was troubled. He walked to me, and stood in front of me, staring at the ground.

"Layna, I must tell you something." His voice was raspy, and he sounded troubled.

"Yes, Drake?"

"We have all been keeping something from you, but you should know. Link's arms have been wrapped around you tight, haven't they?"

"Ah, yes. But what does that have to do with anything?" He took a deep breath.

"We believe that your father is controlling you when you slumber. That is, you have been attacking Link. Your triforce on your hand shines brightly and your eyes shine with light. You are growing stronger, and you will soon kill him." It felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I had- tried to kill Link? How? My father was dead. Tears slipped out. I was dangerous. Out of control.

"Thank you, Drake. I see how dangerous I am now."

"I beg you not to leave, but you must do what you feel best." I nodded. Hot tears fell down my face. I knew exactly what I had to do. I went back to the village and wrote a letter.

_Link,_

_I'm sorry to say that it was a lie. I never loved you, and I still don't. It might've been real for you, but for me it never was- My_ hands shook as I wrote. Hot tears fell so much I could hardly wee what I was writing. _I can't fool you anymore, so I am leaving tonight. Do not go after me. I wish I loved you, but I don't. I'm sorry. It's done._

_-Layna_

I quickly sealed the letter and put it on our bed in our house. I packed a small bag with some food, a map, and I debated whether to put the slingshot he gave me in. I slipped it in. I then put my sword on. I heard Link's voice and footsteps, so I sneaked from the house.

I'd cried so much I was dry. But I had to leave. I didn't want to kill anyone. It was just like my dream. I would've like killing him. I walked along the path for hours, and then I heard footsteps running.

"Layna! Layna!" Two arms wrapped around my waist. Link was shaking. I tried not to cry, but failed. I pulled his arms off of me. Without turning around, I said, "Let go Link. I don't love you. Deal with it." My voice broke at the end and I covered my mouth with my hand. I started walking again.

After a bit I looked back, and saw Link on his knees on the ground. His face was in his hands, and he was shaking. I cried even harder.

"I love you, Link." I whispered softly to the air. I then turned around and walked into the sunset. It was done.

**And that is the end of Noone Understands Me! But don't worry readers, there is going to be a sequel coming out really soon. And I know I said I wouldn't update, but I'm really excited for the sequel. So, you guys have to review the sequel though. Alright, I'm just rambling now so I'll just stop… Okay bye guys! **


End file.
